The Dance Of Demons
by Ladyy Sovereign
Summary: He ruled the dance floor. But then she came along. Sakura can do any dance. He knows it. But can she control this dance? The dance that no one ever completed, that no one ever lived to tell. The one that can save him. The dance of demons. GaaSak


A/N: I know it's been HELL of a long time. But I was inspired. This is something different. It's not a Naru/Saku don't yell. So just please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XDXDXDXDXDXD

She peered in her body-length mirror; she saw her clean white Nike's tied and ready, her white knee-length flared cotton skirt, and her red top with strings laced around her neck. Her pastel pink hair was down and reached her shoulders. Her black eye-linered green eyes flashed with determination.

**It was time to party.**

XDXDXDXDXDXD

He grinned into the mirror. He wore customized black and yellow Nike's, with faded navy jeans that covered half his shoes. On top he wore a yellow and white body top. His messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes matched his grin.

**It was time to party with his best friend. **

XDXDXDXDXDXD

She got out of the taxi and paid the driver, she saw her best friend grin at her knowingly. She smiled back happily and took his arm.

**They both entered the club.**

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Bright neon lights were everywhere flashing. A disco ball was at the center, it was a smokey setting and only shadows of people could be seen moving to the beat.

"Naruto let's win that contest!"

"Sakura-chan right with ya!!"

The DJ at his platform at the back screamed through the mike,

"NOW YA'LL PLEASE CALM THE FUCK DOWNNN" The crowd below cheered and whistled, "WE ALL KNOW WHY YA'LL HERE TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! DO WEE??? LEMME HEAR YA SAY-" He was cut off by people screaming in anticipation...

"WELLL LET'S GET STAAAAAAAARTED!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone grabbed a partner and a number and went onto the dance floor.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm, "Let's dance Sakura! We came here to win!!" Sakura grabbed a number from the ticketman '312' and stuck it to the back of Naruto's top. "OKAY NARUTO!"

XDXDXDXDXDXD

He smirked at all the pitiful dancers throwing themselves onto each other on the floor. They all **sucked**. And they were all probably going to lose.

A couple came onto the floor, a mop of yellow and pink came into view...

_Interesting._

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Her song was playing. Naruto knew as well, he inwardly cheered, _'We're going to win for sure!!'_

_Ella se luce pa' que la vea eaeaeaea _

_se menea se menea bailando te rodea _

XDXDXDXDXDXD

_I know you wanna ride (Oh no she didn't) _

_I know you wanna ride (I know you feel it) _

_I know you wanna ride (Lets ride)_

_Ella se luce pa que la vea eaeaeaea s_

_e menea se menea bailando te rodea _

_I know you wanna ride (Oh no she didn't) _

_I know you wanna ride (I know you feel it) _

_I know you wanna ride (lets ride) _

She grinded with Naruto a bit before she did a C-walk and pretended to walk away from him, when he reached out for her hand and she slowly placed hers in his and twirled back into his arms. They grinded slowly in circles moving in time to the beat.

Sakura snaked her hand from the back of Naruto's head and dragged it across her neck and down past her chest and onto her hips were she placed it on top of Naruto's arms that were around her hips.

In the distance, she heard the announcer calling couples off the dance floor because they sucked. She grinned and continued to dance.

_What she didn't know was __**somebody**__ was watching.._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Tu vas a ver como con este ritmo

_como se descontrola ella _

_se prende sola, sube la consola _

_pa k la nena mueva la cola, el ritmo letal _

_celestial, su cuerpo es burtal _

_el momento fenomenal, se siente como en _

_viaje espacial, mueve la exelencia mujer inmortal, _

_empieza, avanza y empieza con destreza, _

_tigresa comele la fresa, prendete no te quedes tiesa _

Naruto twirled her one more time but she didn't come back into his arms, she gave him the look. _Okay_ he thought,_ it's time for that move._

They moved apart from each other, still facing each other walking backwards slowly.

Naruto's body was bent at an angle and he bent down a bit low and looked up his eyes staring right at hers. He continued taking slow steps backwards.

Sakura's body was erect and pushed her chest foward, she walked backwards swiftly in small steps as if she was in angry; yet rushed. Her eyes stared back at his.

She gave him the cue, they stopped walking. Naruto stayed in the same position, Sakura started to move, she spread her feet a foot apart and started to toss the upper half of her body to the left, to the right, to the left, to the right and to the left. She stopped and slowly tilted her head at Naruto as if daring him to come over.

Naruto grinned widely, and did a quick jump; now his back was facing her. He did 3 backflips until he was 2 feet away from her. He started to walk around her with wide steps as if stalking prey.

_Ella se luce por que la vea eah eah eah, _

_se menea se menea, bailando te rodea. _

_I know you wanna ride (Oh no she didn't) _

_I know you wanna ride (I know you feel it) _

_I know you wanna ride (Lets ride)_

_Caxi mueve el chasi, tu te metite con el facil, _

_llego el perro inteligente como lacy, baile pa _

_k nos retraten los paparazzi , oyno te vas en taxi, _

_yo nunca muero komo las reebook clasic como es _

_yo soy el yamakasi agil derriba su oasis _

Sakura grinded in her own position. She pretended to ignore Naruto and danced with herself tracing her hands all over her body.

_Como eh? como eh? sigue bailando y no pare como eh? _

_como eh? hay ahay hay _

_Como eh? como eh? sigue bailando y no pare como eh? _

_como eh? hay ahay hay_

Naruto closed in on her and lifted his head passing her knees slowly up to her neck. Sakura tilted back into his chest. They shared another look. Sakura did a fast turn till she was facing him.

She grabbed his hands with hers and started to do quick steps, with him matching hers. They moved in, moved out, moved in, moved out. Their feet switching in and out left and right in and out left and right.

_Ella se luce pa' que la vea eaeaeaea se menea se menea bailando te rodea_

_I know you wanna ride (oh no she didn't) _

_I know you wanna ride (i know you feel it) _

_I know you wanna ride (lets ride)_

The song suddenly stopped. Sakura and Naruto looked up in surprise. The white light shining upon them blinded them. Finally their situation hit them. There were hundreds of people around them whistling and clapping loudly.

"AND HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIIIT I'VE NEVER SEEN MOOOOOOVES LIKE THAT **AND A GIRL THAT FREAKING GORGEEEEEEEOUSS**" the DJ screamed. Everyone screamed back in agreement.

"AND THE FUUUUCKIIIING TROPHYYY GOES TOOO THE COUUUUUUUUUPLE 31222222222!!!!!!! WITH THE $5,000 PRIIIIIIIIIIZE MONEYYY!!!! CONGRAGULATIONS YOU TWOO YOU WON THE ANNUALLLLL SABAKU HIP-HOP COMPETITIONNNNN"

Sakura screamed. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air.

"WE WOOOOOOOON!"

"OMG NARUTO!!!! OMGG"

"I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO"

"Oh!! I didn't even know the song ended!!!"

"ME NEITHER!!!!!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

He had seen enough. They danced ..**perfectly**.

Especially that girl, so _seductive._ It was as if she was calling him to come get her.

_Goddamn._

**We could go and get her.**

_No._

**We could get rid of the boy.**

_No, the girl is just good that's all._

**Hn..**

He left the club through the back door. His jade eyes illuminated the darkness.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Sakura collapsed on her couch with her wet tangles spread out, "Naruto can you believe we won!??!?!?!"

Naruto fell next to her sighing, "Man that was like a dream come true.."

"We won the prizeee!!!"

"I KNOW we can go pick it up tommorow at Sabaku Corps."

"YEAHH!!"

Sakura smiled and snuggled into Naruto and fell asleep.

Naruto slowly fell asleep with his best friend in his arms.

_**Ella se Luce por que la vea eah eah eah, se menea se menea, bailando te rodea. **_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

A/N: Was that.. alright? I'm sorry if it seems Naru/Saku but it's not. We all know who it's all about Tell me if there were things you didn't like! R&R!


End file.
